Family Matters
by NerdyKnockout
Summary: An Alternate Ending to "The Day of the Doctor," The Doctor meets an unlikely family member who will help him find Susan Foreman, the Doctor's Granddaughter. Who is this mystery man? (A.N.: This is my first story. Please leave a review telling me how I did. Chapter 3 coming soon!)
1. Long Lost

The receptionist walks into the room almost immediately after 10 leaves.

"Um, Doctor, there's someone in the lobby who's expecting you," he speaks with a business tone. 

"Well, what are you waiting for," the Doctor replies, a sense of sadness behind his tone, "Send him in." 

"Right away sir." 

The receptionist leaves to fetch the guest.

Clara can sense the Doctor's mood and feels awkward, "Well, I'll just wait for you inside" 

"Go ahead then," the Doctor responds without much attention. 

Clara closes the door as she enters the TARDIS. The Doctor continues to observe the painting, pondering where it came from, or who painted it. A voice comes from outside of the doorway, just out of the Doctor's sight. 

"Like it? I made it myself," his deep calm voice proclaimed. 

"You made this? You shouldn't be here," a sense of concern and confusion arose from the Doctor's voice, "Yet there's something different about you. I can feel it. Who are you?" 

The Doctor puts a face of confusion, but mentally prepares himself for trouble. He looks at the doorway.

"Don't you know who I am? Oh wait that's right, Rassilon erased everyone's memory of my existence." 

"But if you know about...wait, who are you? And I won't ask again," the Doctor raises his voice as he pulls out his sonic. 

The stranger walks in, shoes clacking against the tile floor, cloaked in a black trench coat and a head mask concealing his face with an almost completely black outfit underneath, the only color poking out was the yellow lining in his coat and his dark purple shirt, "Now now, put that away, you wouldn't want to hurt your own family... hmm, Grandfather?" 

"That's impossible," the look of shock on his face, "Is that you Susan? Have you regenerated into a male? Arkytior?" 

"No Grandfather, it's not Arkytior, it's Lycirus, her twin Brother. Only my parents knew about me, until now." 

"No, that's impossible. Susan is my only granddaughter, no one else." 

"But that's where you're wrong Grandfather, remember when Susan started travelling with you all those years ago? How old was she? 115? By that time, I was underground for over a century by then. Your memory had been erased about me by then. And since then, I've prevented World War 3, showed Walt Disney what his company had become. I helped found Jamestown, and helped the Egyptians build the pyramids. I fought in the American Civil War, and crossed the Delaware with George Washington. I raced in the Tour de France, and played in the World Cup. I watched as Julius Caesar rose to power, and I was there when he fell. I've done so much, but the one thing I haven't done, the most important thing, was meet you. You remember the Boston Tea Party? I was there. Oh Grandfather, I hid on Earth for so many years, comforting those you left behind, following you on your adventures from the things i have heard, but now it's time. It's time for us to work together so that we can go home. With Arkytior as well. The three of us can work together to find Gallifrey. Please Grandfather, believe me." 

"Listen to yourself, you sound just like her. But how do I know that you're telling the truth. How do I know that you're not some monster sent here to kill me." 

"If you don't believe me, then enter a psychic link with me. I'll show you what I can." 

"Very well," the Doctor says more calmly. "Come here, and sit on the bench opposite of me." 

The two men sit on the only bench in the room, facing each other. 

"Time for you to see the truth," Lycirus placed two fingers on the Doctor's temples, and he did the same to Lycirus. 

"Here we go..." the two close their eyes. 

The Doctor sees the home of one of his children. He sees his child and a younger Susan with what appears to be Lycirus at her side. Together they ran across the fields full of red grass, hand in hand. They squealed of joy on the peaceful planet of Gallifrey, they're parents watching them with glee. Next, the Doctor sees Lycirus and Arkytior being split apart as they individually go and see The Untempered Schism and look into the Time Vortex. He saw as they pleaded to do this together, but the elders refused to let them do it. The Doctor teared up at the sight of his own grandchildren being separated for the first time. A light flashed as the Doctor was back on the battlefield of the Time War, but a few hours before his three incarnations arrived. The area was in the council room deciding what to do next. The Doctor saw a regenerated version of Lycirus, who was now the head of the army. Not far behind him was Arkytior, just listening in. The Doctor could tell that Arkytior was much older, a future incarnation of her, yet there she was, most likely much older than his current self. He watched as they panicked on what to do. The Doctor saw as they sent the twins into the TARDIS growing field to the most recent model. That was when he saw Arkytior get shot. The Doctor screamed in pain at the sight of his granddaughter dying. The memory faded to Earth, in a hospital, the roof broken. They are taken inside Lycirus' TARDIS. They see him weeping over Arkytior's body. Her soul is then absorbed into the TARDIS, leaving nothing behind, nothing except her glowing amulet. The two of them open their eyes and remove their hands from each others heads. 

"Wow, I never knew," the Doctor said, "I should've visited Susan a long time ago." 

"It's not your fault, I should have protected her." 

"Now now, don't blame yourself. Besides, she was the older version of herself. Your Susan is still out there, waiting for us." 

"Should we go find her?" 

"There's something I have to get to first. Here is my phone number if you need anything." 

"Don't worry about me, I've been blending in with the humans for about 16 years now." 

"One more thing, can you remove your mask? I want to see you as you are." 

"I don't think you want that right now, I've been in this skin for a long time, even I don't know what I look like." 

"What? How old are you, and which incarnation are you on?" 

"I'm nine hundred and fifty three years old, Grandfather, and I've only regenerated twice." 

"Then that means..."

Lycirus removes his gloves, revealing a pair of wrinkly hands; an orange glow begins to escape from his hands, "That's right. It's my time."


	2. Mother Nature

The museum seems more quiet than usual as Lycirus makes his final words in this form.

"I never really thought that I'd make it this far to be honest, after all those years travelling with humans that I call my friends. You see, everyone likes to hang on to any happiness that they can because no matter who you are, eventually that happiness leaves. Whether its a person you love, or a place you've become connected with, you hold a piece of happiness to whatever it is... that is, until you have to leave them or vice versa. Sometimes its hard to let go of those you've come close to, but in the end, the memories you create with them will live on forever. I've been hiding for all these years. Now its time for me to face up to everything I have done, right and wrong."

Lycirus removes his mask revealing an old looking man, dropping said mask on the floor. He bursts in a fury of regeneration energy, screaming at the pain. The aura that surrounded the energy was like restarting a clock, and hearing it tick for the first time in forever. The energy stops and a much younger looking man looks right at the Doctor.

"Lycirus..?"

"I haven't felt this great it years! Ugh, new hands. Much smaller than the last ones, but no more wrinkles so that's a start," the newly regenerated Lycirus feels his hair, "Hair? Please tell me I'm not blonde, anything but blonde."

The Doctor just stands there at a loss for words yet manages to speak to his new grandson, "No, you still have black hair. It's actually longer than before."

"Ooo, I've always wanted samurai hair. Seems fitting considering I trained as a samurai in Japan for a few months. Although I do have to say, my voice is a bit higher than it was before. Anyways, where was I..ah yes, grandfather and grandson standing face to face for the first time."

"This was very unexpected, but I think you should come with me..."

"Didn't you have somewhere to go?"

"That can wait, this is more important."

"Right then, well, I need to park my TARDIS inside yours, then I'll be right with you."

"Fair enough. I'll wait for you inside."

"I hope you have a parking room, I mean, you must have Betty parked somewhere."

"How'd you- nevermind, just get your TARDIS and lets go get Susan, but before you go," the Doctor says with a hint of regret in his voice, "Did it work? Did I save Gallifrey?"

"From what happened, I think Gallifrey has been saved."

"So I did it, I saved Gallifrey!"

Lycirus exits the room while the Doctor enters his TARDIS. Clara enters the console room from

below.

"Oh, I see that you've finished talking with your friend," Clara says unknowing of what was to come next. "Who was that anyway?"

"Someone I should have never forgotten."

"Wait, was that-"

Clara's sentence is cut off by the noise of a different TARDIS in another room. The Doctor walks into said room. Clara follows.

"Doctor what was that? Is that who you're talking about? Is that another Time Lord? Doctor, answer me!?"

"Oh hush, we have a guest on board."

"Who!?"

Lycirus exits his TARDIS, which isn't disguised at all. He's still wearing his old, torn clothing, but without his overcoat.

"That would be me sweety."

"Doctor, who is this?"

"This is my grandson, Lycirus."

"Wait, didn't you mention you had a granddaughter?"

"I do, and this is her twin brother!"

"Then where is she?"

"That's why I'm here Clara, we're going to go get my sister."

"Clara, Lycirus, let's go to the console room and prepare for takeoff."

Clara couldn't help but feel a sense of distrust in Lycirus, as if there was something he was hiding. She followed him and the Doctor back into the console room.

"Your console room looks so much more 40th century than my 20th century console."

"Why did you choose the 20th century model?" the Doctor asked.

"Well," Lycirus started, "I was basing it off of yours, or rather, the younger you, back when Susan travelled with you."

"Aww," Clara commented, "Doctor, he was thinking of you even when you had no idea who he was!"

"My only question to you, Lycirus, is, how do you know about me?"

"Well, um. I'm not sure if you want to know."

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Um, well. You remember Amy, right?"

The Doctor is taken back by the mention of her name, "Clara, go wait in the bedrooms."

"Who's Amy?"

"Now, Clara."

"But-"

"I said now!"

"Okay, fine, sheesh. Someone's not happy..."

Clara left the room feeling a bit upset. The Time Lords looked at each other.

"What do you know about Amy?"

"I know that she was trapped in the 1930's. I went to visit her in 1963. When I told her what I knew, she asked about you, but Amy knew the answer to that question before she had asked. She told me all about you, including how you were erasing yourself from every database in the universe. So I asked where these databases would be. She told me to go find River."

"So what did you do?"

"I visited her while she was in prison. She told me where to go. She also told me that she was proud to be my step-grandmother."

"Is there anything else?"

"She also said that you were a great kisser," Lycirus chuckled.

The Doctor and Lycirus were fiddling with the console as Clara walked back in. Without a word, the Doctor looked at her and pulled the lever. The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the large room as the three travelers looked at each other without words. Then, the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we, Grandfather?"

"New Earth, 36th Century."


End file.
